1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network resources management, and more particularly, to a system and method for determining service requirements of individual elements in a network.
2. Background of the Invention
In a network that has a large number of elements, it can be difficult to determine which element or elements require service. For example, in a telephone network that has thousands of switches and other network elements, it is difficult to determine which of the network elements require maintenance to keep the element functioning within design tolerances. Furthermore, it can be nearly impossible to prioritize which switches need service more urgently than the other switches.
In the 1970's, Bell Laboratories (now Lucent Technologies) had a product called Network Switching Performance Measurement Plan (NSPMP). The NSPMP helped monitor network element performance. The NSPMP provided support to a limited number of telephone switches including the 1ESS, 1AESS, 2ESS, 2BESS, 3ESS, 5ESS, and DMS100 switches.
NSPMP is no longer supported by Lucent Technologies. Many users discontinued the use of the product because it was not user friendly. Other users found that the time and efforts associated with using the NSPMP outweighed the benefits received from the product. Currently, NSPMP simply does not have the capability to monitor the performance of a majority of the switches that are being used in telephone networks, due to increased sophistication and complexity of the switches. For example, the NSPMP does not have provisions for non-Lucent switches and AIN components such as service control points.